I gave my first love to you
by Wookphilic
Summary: Rima is the main lead of a romance movie. She and Nagihiko are supposed to act as a couple. Naturally, the two of them aren't too happy about that. But will their fake romance become real?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my third fanfic!**

**Summary: Rima is the main lead of a romance movie. She and Nagihiko are supposed to act as a couple. Naturally, the two of them aren't too happy about that. But will their fake romance become real?**

**Rima: I hate you rimahiko-Chan...Me and...Nagi?**

**Rimahiko-Chan: (Gasp)you called him Nagi?**

**Rima: No...I didn't...(Looks away guiltily)**

**Rimahiko-Chan: you did,I heard you!**

**Rima: OH just shut up! Stop talking about it(Glares daggers me)**

**Rimahiko-Chan: Okay...sheesh...disclaimer please,kusukusu**

**Kusukusu: Rimahiko-Chan does not own shugo chara because if she did, my Rima and Nagihiko would be the main lead, not Amu.(Not offense Amu)**

**Okay, let's start the story now. (Even I'm getting impatient!)**

**Rima's POV**

"Rima!"Sanjo-San exclaimed excitedly

"What?" I grumbled

"I've got you a new movie!"She said

I looked at her with disbelief, "What? More work? You know how tight my schedule had already been Sanjo-san.I want to rest"

"Well, you could use more popularity, couldn't you?"

Dammit! I was looking forward to 2 months of ,it was gone now. Damn Sanjo-San .

Damn the movie.

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "fine! When does filming start?"

"Next week, Rima. Here's your script."Sanjo-san said handing me my script.

"What? That thick? "I said while looking at the sky high pile of paper in my hands. I couldn't bear the weight of the papers. I set the papers down onto a nearby table.

"because you are the lead Rima..." Great, I just needed another thing to add to my pressure.

Because of the sheer weight of the script I had to make a few trips back and forth to get that pile of papers from Sanjo-San's office to my car. Pathetic ain't it?

_You have one new message!_

_Ignore/__read_

_From: Amu_

_To: Rima_

_Hey Rima, Looks like the both of us are going to be in a new movie..._

_I'm surprised you even accepted it..._

_To: Amu_

_From: Rima_

_Why? Was it because you thought I had planned a few months of relaxation and now I was coming back to film in this stupid movie?_

_To:Amu_

_From: Rima_

_No...that wasn't what I meant...Never mind you'll find it yourself when we start filming , I have to go -San almost caught me there using my phone. See ya at the studio for filming!_

What the...? Amu was trying to tell me something? What was it? Anyway I've got to get home to memorized the script .

So, after that I went home and started on my lunch, microwave noodles.(Rima can't cook ,remember?)

I took out the first part of the script and started reading. The title of the movie was named 'I gave my first love to you" The story is like this: My "father " is the doctor of a boy who is predicted that he will not live over 20 due to his heart condition. The boy and I becomes childhood friends and the boy promises to marry me(or rather my character).However, as the years pass by, the boy knows he can never fufil his promise. Another girl who has the same illness as him has develop a crush on boy decides to distance himself for my sake.

I watched in horror. We(Me and the male lead) had to kiss 15 times in the movie!(I haven't watch the movie yet. This is a fake number)The male lead better not be someone I hate.

Normal POV

_To :Yaya_

_From : Amu_

_Hey yaya, did you know on the movie I'm on,I gave my first love to you? Rima is the female lead and Nagihiko is the Male lead! And they have to kiss like about...15 times?_

_To: Amu_

_From: Yaya_

_OMG...and Rima still agreed to be on the movie?_

_To: Yaya_

_From: Amu_

_I don't think she knows yet , but when she does, she'll get the largest shock of her life..._

**There ! done! Sorry this first chapter was a bit rushed today but i'll make it up.I promised please R and R!Oh yes another thing..I handed the "Platinum Heart project over to Elise .So practically she'll be writing the fanfic and I'm the one who is going to upload it. Okay so just to tell you all the winning couple for Platinum heart is AMUTO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys! 2****nd**** chapter of I gave my first love to you! Anyway, this chapter will be quite short because I will have to watch the real movie first.**

**Disclaimer: Hosina Rimahiko does not Own Shugo Chara or I gave my first love to you.**

_Last Chapter_

_To: Amu_

From: Yaya

OMG...and Rima still agreed to be on the movie?

To: Yaya

From: Amu

I don't think she knows yet, but when she does, she'll get the largest shock of her life...

2nd Chapter

_Rima's POV_

I paced back and forth my apartment while memorizing the script. I cursed silently in my mind.

_What the hell? I have to memorize that much for only a 2hr something movie. Damn it! I never finish this pile in time!I'll get back someday Sanjo-San!_

I threw the script onto the floor and slumped into the sofa. I sighed.

_I give up! I'm going to party and relax! I deserve it!_

I dialled Amu's hand phone number.

"_Amu? It's me, Rima._

"Rima? Why are you calling me?"

"_I'm bored. Do you have anything on? We could go shopping then we could have drinks..."_

"Gomen, I have a date with Ikuto! Why don't you go with Yaya?"

"uh...Okay?"

"Kay, I'll have to go"

I dialled Yaya's Hand phone.

"Yaya?"

"Yes, Rima-tan?"

"You want to go shopping today?"

"Okay! Yaya wants to go!"

"We'll meet in front of Central Square at 1pm."

"Okay! Can I bring some of my Friends?"

"Fine."

Yaya's POV

"Yaya sense love in the air!" I said.

I whipped out my phone and dialled Nagihiko.

"Nagi, Yaya here. Yaya is sick. Yaya wants you to go shopping with Rima-tan to make up."

"uhh..."

"Its at 1pm, at Central Square. Yaya thanks you a lot, kay? Bye!"

"Wait Yaya..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all wonderful reviewers. This is chapter 3 of I gave my first love to you! To reward all you nice reviewers I'm going to add another chapter!**

**Anyway, I'll like to thank all those sweet people who favourited, put my story on story alert and those reviewed my story.**

**All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**Let's get on!**

**Nagihiko's POV**

I sighed as I heard the blank dial tone.

_Typical_, I thought, _of Yaya_.

I sighed once more. It would be okay if it was anybody, but Rima? That ...that..Girl who offense me every time and threaten to give my secret out? I wasn't so sure about this. Did Rima even agree to this?

I sighed. I picked up my script and started browsing through it. I gave my first love to you? It was going to be the first romance movie I'm ever in. No, scratch that it was going to be the first movie I'm going to be. You see, I just joined Sanjo-San's company three weeks ago.

Whoa, no way am I going to do the kissing scene No way! I mean I haven't even had my first kiss!(A/N:uhh...?)

I looked at my watch. would take me at most twenty minutes to Central Square. I took out my phone and called Sanjo-San.

"Sanjo-San, when you gave me the script. I accepted it because of the high salary. But you didn't tell me I had to..Kiss!" I slammed the damn script on the table.

"Nagihiko, Listen to me. I made a promise and you can't back out of it! That's not how an Artist should act! Pull yourself together!"

It was no use arguing with Sanjo-san.I hanged up my phone and started to change into a new set of clothes.

_Narrator:_

_Strange isn't it? Nagihiko and Rima both don't know that they were both going to be lead of the same Movie! This is going to be fun! (Evil laughter)_

_Author: NARRATOR-SAN! You're freakin' me out. You're fired I'm going to get a new narrator._

_Narrator:_

_NOOOOO...(cries)..I won't do it again...(Sparkle attack start!)_

_Author: Fine! But don't do that again..._

Rima's POV

"Rima-tan , Yaya is down with cold suddenly, so yaya asked yaya's friends to go shopping with Rima-tan! Okay? Gomen for not being able to shop with you kay bye!"

"But who-"

"-Blank tone-"

Yaya had done it again. Anyway, I took a look at my watch.12:45pm,15 more minutes .I immediately pulled on a new dress I recently Bought(See profile)and ran towards the Central Square.

Finally! I reached the Central Square. I looked at my watch.! Just nice! I straightened my dress and walked to the entrance of the Shopping Mall.

I saw a familiar ,no its, is that purple head doing here! I hid behind a tree. The purple head was looking at his watch and surveying the crowd with a worried look on his , was he waiting for his girlfriend? I took a step closer to him but ended up tripping over a stupid lump of rock. I tripped and fell .A pair of strong hands grabbed me.

"Rima? You're finally here!"

What did he mean by " you're finally here"? Was he waiting for me?

"Rima? The famous star? OMG" The crowd started crowding over me. They took out their hand phones and started to take snapshots of me in Nagihiko's arms.

OMG! What have just happened?

**CLiffe!Really sorry for making it a Cliffe(Is that how you spell it?). So my response to my wonderful reviewers!**

**For Chapter 1**

**Shortcake31:I totally agree! I mean, who wouldn't be?**

**Grossgirl18:Thanks so much for pointin' out my mistakes I seriously over looked it! So thanks a lot! Virtual cookie for you!**

**Chapter 2**

**Yannami: New reviewer! –Give you a cookie-He sure is...ironic, isn't it? Let's all pray hard for Nagi!And here's your update! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Dinosaursgorawr: -Another New reviewer! –Gives brownie-Thanks a lot for your compliment.I work harder for all you guys!**

**grossgirl18: Thanks again for reviewing!-gives...uh..-insert your object of desire-...-Um...Oh-kay? That was the same thing I was wondering though. Should I put Yaya said or I said. But in the end, I stuck to I said...ya...**

**So with regards to the comment grossgirl18 made, I was wondering, which one would you prefer me to put in Yaya's POV.**

"**yaya" said**

**Or**

"**I Said"?**

**Please R and R! For all those people who have reviewed on my earlier stories? I'm sorry for not replying. So I now will promise all my readers I will reply all you all comments no matter if I have time or not!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Now what?

**Chapter 4 of I gave my first love to you!**

**Really Sorry, Readers the results of my major exams came out and I've been busy the past few weeks looking for a new school. Really Sorry, Minna! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

Chapter 4: Now what?

Bright lights were flashing in my eyes. Young girls were coming forward to ask for my signature. I stood up, brushed off imaginary dust off my dress.

"Are you Rima?" said a young girl not more than 8.

"No, I'm not. I'm sick and tired of people following me all day! I'm not Rima! "I snapped, putting on my fiercest scowl and tried not to laugh at the little girl's frightened expression.

The people around me had now scattered. People were now talking about how they were mistaken.

"Oh ya, now I think of it, she doesn't really look like Rima" Ouch, okay, that really hurt.

Anyway, at least the ordeal was over. Naghiko, who nearly died due to all that trampling, stood up, coughing.

"Well Mashiro-San, you handled that well, shall we go shopping?" With that he held out his hand in a "will-you-dance-with-me" kind of gesture. I accepted and giggled. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth before he noticed and gave me another lecture about not smiling often. Anyway, I wasn't supposed to be enjoying HIS company, I wasn't supposed to feel happy around HIM. Most of all, why was I even agreeing to this ridiculous task? But now, I couldn't even care less. Heck, I was enjoying this! Being on this trip showed me the other side of Nagihiko. I now couldn't help but notice his good features. His dazzling eyes. His warm and kind heart…..I wondered why I hated him before.

OK, I'm going mental. What was this? I'm supposed to hate him! But the only problem was, I had a full on crush on him.

OMG, what did I just say? Next, I will be screaming like a fan girl whenever he walks by. Okay, Rima take a deep breath and clear those unhealthy thoughts.

Nagihiko just chose this time to come back from buying the ice-creams and sat next to my. Damn, my heartbeat had increased at an amazing pace and I could feel it thrumming so hardly it could burst out of chest any moment. My face started to burn.

Nagihiko looked at me.

"Rima, are you alright? You're cheeks are really red." He exclaimed as he leaned towards me to feel my forehead.

I gave a little shriek when his body leaned against mine. I could smell his perfume from here. It smelled…nice. He then placed his hand on my forehead. I trembled from the coldness and the contact.

Nagihiko frowned and said," I don't see anything wrong. Maybe you're tired. You should go home."

Just as he finished his sentence, a loud boom was heard, followed by the pitter patter of rain drops.

"Come on, Rima, I'll bring you to my house first. Is that okay with you?" I nodded, my cheeks flushing an even darker shade of red.

Just our luck. Both of us had forgot to bring umbrella and the umbrella store owner had sold all of his stocks.

"C'mon," Nagihiko said, taking of his trench coat and holding it over the both of us. He placed his hand around my waist to pull me closer. HE PLACED HIS HAND ON MY WAIST! We both ran through the rain. The trench coat proved to no use as it was as soaked if not even more soaked than us.

Finally, we had reached the Fujisaki Manor. Nagihiko knocked on the door a few times.

A quaint white hair lady's head popped out of the corner of the door. I immediately recognised her as baya-san. When she saw Nagihiko, she ran towards him," Master, We were all so worried about you. Look at this!" She "tusked a few times before she finally caught view of me shivering from the cold.

"And who is this?" She asked" No wait, I remember you; you're the famous star Rima and the classmate of Nagihiko, aren't you?"

"As guilty as charged" I smiled a little before going into a sneezing fit. Baya- san led me inside the house and gave me a towel. "My dear, it seems to me that you have caught a cold haven't you. Why don't you stay at our house for tonight? "She asked. I nodded weakly. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. How could I survive one day in the house of a guy that I have a crush on/ maybe love but I'm supposed to hate? This is getting real confusing….

**Haha! End of this chappie. Hope you all enjoyed it! I hope I can finish the other chapters soon. Don't forget to watch out for "My only"!(God, this sounds like a commercial)**

_**Here my replies to you'll kickass reviewers! (Real sorry if I've spelt any of your usernames wrong):**_

**DinosaursgoRawr101:**

**Darn you and your cliff hangers! In my opinion, Naji and Rima would have been the main couple a long time ago. Still, a great chapter and i enjoyed it**!

Huyu-Chan:

I should be shot for making you all wait so long. Anyway, real sorry about the long delay. I agree with you they should be made the main couple instead of Amuto (No offense, I still love you but RImahiko's still my best loved couple) OK, don't kill me for saying that. Thanks for your comment ^^! Really appreciate it!

**Ami-chan38:**

**Great story. I love the plot. muhaha rimahiko is best! i can't wait to read the rest. however, you made a mistake. Instead of offense it's actually offends. just so y'know.**

Huyu-Chan:

Real sorry for that mistake cause usually I don't really check back for errors. Make a mental note and forgets all about it again. I'm really very sorry. So in return here's a new chapter. Cross my fingers and hope I haven't made a mistake! ( Just kidding!)

**GrossGirl18:**

**Yaya said! Also, don't forget capitalization, because you didn't capitalize Yaya in a few places. Otherwise, I applaud you on another fun chapter!**

**Poor Rima though!**

Huyu-Chan :

Ok..I get i..I'll improve on that.

Today wasn't so bad for her wasn't it? Unless you counted out the famous star episode, the no umbrella episode and the getting a cold part. OK, fine I'll admit it was a not so good day for her. But at least she'll be in the same house as her newly found crush!

**RimaNagi4ever:**

**I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU TYPE IF YOU DO NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY!1**

Huyu-Chan :

(Shrieks) O..k… I'll get back to work straight away….

**So this ends another chapter. So y'all know what to do right? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : First Day of Acting!

**SORRY! SORRY! Everyone, I'm really very sorry! I know I haven't updated in a month. It's an excruciating wait. So yeah, so I recently just started my secondary life. Its really freakin' tiring. I had to do tons of things since I'm on the Class executive committee. So anyway, I just start with another chapter. The next chapter will be long! I promise!**

**Chapter 5 : First Day of acting!**

**Rima's POV**

This has been the worst day EVER! With people fussing over my makeup , the stupid director screaming at me ALL THE TIME and not to mention Sanjo-san nagging 24/7 beside my ear. Urgh! Thank Goodness its break time.

I walked towards the lunch lady and proceeded to take my lunch. Eww, What was this? The supposedly " Fish and Chips" looked pretty inedible. The fish had been overcooked so much it was burnt black, the chips… Don't even get me started on that. The smell made me feel sick. I threw my lunch into the bin but not before banging into someone in front of me.

_Great, I've done it again. Haven't I?_ I thought as I picked myself up. " So-" What-the… It was Nagihiko! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What's HE doing here? I quickly put on the I-Don't-Care-and-I don't-want-anything-to-do-with-you-look. " What are you doing here?"

He looked equally shocked but quickly regained composure. " I'm acting?"

What? His acting on this movie? I was shocked. How could no one tell me about this? Its okay, I just hope his not the main character. Even though, I have this little crush with him doesn't mean I'm willing to kiss him! Whether on-screen or off-screen! It's okay, I guess, I mean my manager can't NOT tell me such an important thing, right? He's probably one of the side character.

He picked himself up and waved goodbye at me," Umm, well I've got to go right now!"

Ok.. I'll just walk back to the set right now. Ahh, I've spotted her. I ran up to my manager and asked innocently ," Eto, Manager-San who will be the main lead of the movie?"

The tall woman frowned ," Didn't I tell you? Its Fujisaki Nagihiko. But don't worry, since your familiar with him, you both will interact better right?"

What-the-

Okay, so basically my manager had probably ruined my entire life. What the heck was this? I can't believe this!

Seeing Nagihiko had made me remember what had happened at his house. OMG, Rima, forget, forget, forget…

I shook my head as to clear these thoughts. I'm definitely not going to relive it again!

Take a deep breath Rima. Its going to be alright. "Rima, get ready for the next scene" Sanjo-San said. OMG, NO IT ISN'T , MY NEXT SCENE IS WITH NAGIHIKO!

When the make up artist was done putting tonnes of powder on my face, I gingerly stepped into the garden waiting for the director's instructions.

" Okay, guys ! Listen up! Ok, So basically in the scene, Nagihiko will have to do the " Will-you-marry-me-scene" , Nagihiko, you'll have to kneel down here" He said pointing to a pavilion. " Then, Rima, you will have to enter from the side and act surprise when he kneels down. Its best if you could add some tears in ok? Start!" He said with extreme speed and we quickly took our position afraid to offend him.

The camera zoomed onto Nagihiko who was acting to be worried and nervous. Okay, my turn now. I rushed in from the side and sashayed into the pavilion, speaking my lines I knew all too well. "Takuma-kun! What have you called me for? You sounded very urgent."

He hesitated before he knelt to the ground. His brown eyes stared at mine with passion burning in them. "Ri-" "CUT!"

"Nagihiko! You're supposed to call her Mayu! Not Rima!"

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry for that."

I was quite startled when he shouted "CUT!" everything that happened in the scene seemed all too real to be for a movie. Could it be- Stop it Rima, ok, so calm down. Don't think too much of these things . Concentrate on the Filming!

He knelt down yet again. " Mayu, will you marry me?"

Oh. God. My heart thumped faster, my cheeks grew redder and the stupid eye drop that was supposed to make me cry was irritating me! Tears fell from my eyes as I managed to half scream a "Yes!" before plunging into his arms. ' And-CUT!"

I flew away from him the same time he did from me.

"Okay! Dismissed for the day!" I heaved a sigh of relief. I don't think my heart can take anymore of this.

**So there you go another short chapter. I'll try to update the others soon. But I'm updating this one cause it has the most reviews. So Now, the replies to my wonderful reviewers!**

**To : **

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Ha! Bet you'll wonder what happened in the house. Well I'm not going to reveal it so early, maybe a few chapters later? Here's a cookie for waiting so long!**

**muzikchic4eva**

**Whoohoo! Rima found about it! I hope she isn't too mad at me now. (Turns over to find Rima glaring at her) " HUYU CHAN! " uh….got to go to the next reviewer!**

**forgive-forget-princess**

**Thanks so much for that compliment. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thks a lot. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter^^**

**Silent Bird Song**

**oh.. I see, really sorry about that cause um.. I'm only like in secondary school this yr. I haven't really learnt much about literature and my English basically isn't that good. So basically what I do is to upate whenever I get ideas and the time taken for me to draft it out then type on the computer and then proof read it again takes time. So I hope you'll understand. I promise the next one will be long!**

**Fallen**

**OK.. I have no idea to be happy or run for my life. But anyway, thks! ( and runs away)**

**sweet laya**

**Woah.. really appreciate your effort to write a short review for every of my chapter. I'm really happy you enjoyed my stories. **

**OK, So I woud like to thank a few of my reviewers who have commented on my stories often:**

**Prettykittyninja**

**bma925**

**ami-chan38**

**sweet laya**

**DinosaursgoRawr101**

**Azuashihiko**

**muzikchic4eva**


	6. Chapter 6 : Second day of filming

**Yo! Guys! I'm back as promised, a Long chappie! Of course, you wouldn't want to hear me say anymore crap so on to the story!**

_**A/N: MissJelloChan: Sorry! I forgot to include answers for your review last week. So, here it is.**_

_**Sorry for your long wait! Here's the chapter 4! Hope you'll enjoy it!**_

**Haiz so now I bring you Chapter 6: Second day of the filming!**

My heart was thumping as I yet again step into the set, memories of what happened yesterday still fresh in my mind. I was half-expectant yet half-afraid to see Nagihiko again. Urgh Rima, BE PROFESSIONAL.

I shuddered to think of today's scene. The kissing scene. I don't think I could even pull through that! I think I'll just faint on that spot.

"Ok, Next scene!" The gruff voice of the director bought me back to reality.

OK, you can do this Rima; just take a deep breath in, deep breath out….

"Oi! Rima!" Sanjo-San urged me to go forward to the shooting scene.

I half-stumbled my way to the set.

"OK, Nagihiko, what you'll need to do is to carry her up. Don't worry, it won't be a problem. There will be wire's connected to her which will lift her up when you "carry" her, making your work easier. After you both speak your parts, you'll proceed to kiss each other. Remember to show Passion! Joy! "

What the heck? I could feel my cheeks flaming up now…. What was the director thinking? Oh My, I'm never going to pull through this am I? Without enough time to gather my thoughts, I was pushed out, yes by evil Sanjo-san. Sanjo-san I'm going to hate you for this….

"OK, Camera, Lights and... ACTION!" The director gave me a shock as he slapped the two pieces of wood together…Whatever it's called anyway, I don't really notice this kind of things. My mind was set on something even more important now…

"Yes!" I screamed before running into Nagihiko's embrace. Nagihiko laughed with joy and "carried "me up.

I looked straight at him. He was stunning, dressed in a white tuxedo.

"I love you, Mayu"

"I love you too"

He leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart was pumping faster and faster. I could barely hear my own thoughts. He reached in and his lips met mine. I was stunned. I couldn't do anything. I just froze in mid-air. His lips felt soft and warm against mine. I did the thing I must do: to kiss him back. We were both uncomfortable really, with like thirty people watching us kiss onstage.

"CUT!" I snapped out of my daze. Nagihiko let me down gently. I didn't realised I had been holding my breath all the time. OK, that kinda went well. Oh who am I lying to? That was horrible. Not that I meant the having kissed my crush part but you should know that that was my damn freaking first kiss! Oh God, the things I do for this job.

I took in deep breaths, trying to even them out.

"Ok, Nagihiko, Rima, you've done well. Now we'll have the other actors to act out the parts. You can have a break now."

Thank God that was done well. Ok, so far so good. I took a look at today's schedule. Oh Joy, I still had three kissing scenes with Nagihiko.

I avoided eye contact with Nagihiko all the time. I mean I'm sure my cheeks would betray me if I did.

So I proceeded to sit in the shooting scene, occasionally going in for small parts of the show, watching Amu, be my best friend in the movie convincing me to not break up with Nagihiko. Yaya, having a serious crush on Nagihiko. Urgh, it was pretty sickening to watch yaya go gaga over Nagihiko.

It had been seven hours since we started filming the movie from today. Thank God, I had to go and attend a variety show. I don't think my eyelids could stand it any longer.

"Welcome to this week's Talk show!"

"Hi, I'm Lulu and I'm your host for today! We have special guests with us today. Mashiro Rima, the famous star/singer and Sanjo Kairi who had been director of several famous movies! Put your hands together to welcome them! "

Thunderous applause.

As I walked onto the set, I could see dozens of fan boys, holding my name up in signboards, screaming my name. I put the brightest smile I could manage and settled myself beside my childhood friend, Kairi. We both exchanged greetings and sat back onto our seats waiting for the show to begin.

"So Rima, We are glad to have you with us today. You have a new album recently right?"

"Yes," I said as I stood up and gave her my newest album, entitled fearless. "This is my second album called fearless, with 13 new songs inside." Then I sat back down waiting for Lulu to ask me to sing.

"OK," Lulu nodded "So Rima will be singing fearless for us live here! Everyone please put our hands together for Rima again!"

I took a deep breath as the lights dimmed. The instrumental started.

"_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless"_

Again came the applauses. I bowed slightly and sat back to my seat.

"Thank You Rima; now let's move on to Kairi, who had been director of the famous show…."

I left the stage quickly, while lifting up parts of my purple dress to avoid myself from tripping.

"OK, Rima, You're done for the day." Said Sanjo-san." Tomorrow, we'll continue filming be there at ten sharp. I'll get a driver to send you there."

Blah blah blah. It was freakin eleven and I'm all poofed out . All I wanted was a warm bath to calm my nerves and a good night's worth of sleep.

**Done! This time it's a much longer chappie! Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Now here all the replies to the awesome reviews:**

**Muzikchic4eva : You bet she was hoping it was real and you're welcome!**

**Miyuka Kokoro : WOHOO! NEW REVIEWER! –throws streamer and hands you a cookie- LOL. The next chappie is up. Hope you'll enjoy it ^^**

**Miss Jello Chan : Hai, Thank you for your compliment! **

**RimaNagi4ever: Woah.. Calm down.. Here's the new chapter….**

**Dinosaursgorawr101 : Thanks so much for the encouragement. I hope you were satisfied with the kiss scene cause it's my first time writing this kind of scene its real hard for me to uh..describe it?**

**Animefreak98: Woah, calm down! Omo, you're creepy. Just kidding! Anyway, just in case, -throws new chappie at you and runs away-**

**Thanks for the reviews! R and R for this chapter!**

**P.S : I have a new account its on AFF but its basically for Kpop stories. Those interested can pop over though…**

**.com/profile/view_author_stories/19095**


	7. Chapter 7 : What had happened that day

"Mpmh" Rima gave a muffled groan and sat up straight. Sweeping her messy thick blonde hair into a neat bun, she got up. Planting her feet onto the cold morning floor. She gave a sigh.

Even her body wouldn't let her rest more on a day off. No, she wasn't going to let this ruin her day. She was determined to enjoy this rare day to the fullest.

Thus, she sat in font of the television and started watching her favorite programme. One she never use to miss before she had became famous. Boy had she missed those carefree days. Watching the programme seem to take her back to her childhood.

As she got up from the sofa to grab something else to eat, a black jacket placed at the other far end of the sofa caught her attention.

"Isn't this…"

Patting the jacket and examining it closely , she had confirmed it was indeed Nagihiko's. She borrowed it from him that night she had stayed over his house and she was down with a cold.

She chuckled, reminiscing what had happened at his house that night.

It was a cold night with the rain that had came down on earth the afternoon before. Seeing Rima coughing and sneezing incessantly Baya-san took pity on her and gave her some fu medication. Rima thanked her profusely and accepted the medication.

The medication was indeed strong. After taking the medication, her head felt dizzy and her world was spinning. She was beginning to doubt if Baya-san was really helping her or if she was a mean old lady trying to poison her.

Rima dragged her heavy body with much effort out of the living room and made her way to the guests room.

Fumbling with the lock, her shivering hands finally clasped on the knob of the door and she pushed the door open.

The first thing she noticed was that the room had completely changed. Was this her imagination? She shook her head and blinked. It was still there.

Could it be that….

Nagihiko had redecorated her room to annoy the heck out of her?

She looked again at the room. The walls were now a pale blue instead of the baby pink. Instead of the plain walls, there were pictures, paintings, musical sheets pinned up to the wall.

"What the…" She gave a sigh.

She clambered towards the bed. Oh great, he had changed the bed sheets too. She thought. But she couldn't care anymore her priority was to sleep. She so climbed into the bed pulled up her blanket and drifted to dreamland.

She awoke hours later to a huge impact on her back that caused her to fall of the bed and land on the cold tiled floor with a loud thud. " Whaa?" Rima cried in shock. She stood up hands akimbo. Now that she had looked closely, there was a figure sleeping in her bed! She lifted the covers to find… Nagihiko!

Confused , Rima had gone into Nagihiko's room most probably due to the effect of the medication. But she hasn't realized that, thinking that Nagihiko had played a prank on her and intruded into her room.

Shocked, she used all her strength and pushed him to the floor. She jumped back onto the wide bed and closed her eyes again.

All the while Nagihiko had slept on

Sorry no comment replies T_T Sorry for the long break.. I'll be uploading a new story soon.. it'll be called cherry lip-gloss. Be sure to check it out ^^. Oh and rmb to comment ! ^^


End file.
